


Puro terrore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Falco autolesionista [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble comica con protagonista Sasuke alle prese con la paternità.Scritta per l'iniziativa di WW.Prompt: https://m.facebook.com/groups/1085902071500773?view=permalink&id=2545716855519280.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Falco autolesionista [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464481





	Puro terrore

Puro terrore

Sakura sollevò sua figlia, porgendola a Sasuke. “Ecco nostra figlia" la presentò.

La bambina gorgogliò, era infagottata in una copertina verde, su cui spiccava la sua zazzera mora. La neonata aveva il viso paffutello. 

Sasuke deglutì e alzò le mani. Aveva l'espressione dubbiosa. 

Sakura si sporse di più, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rosa. “Prendila".

Sasuke la schivò piegandosi all'indietro. Il suo volto trasudava paura.

“Tranquillo. Non la rompi" lo rassicurò la moglie, mentre la piccola rideva.

Sasuke indietreggiò di un passo. 

“Sasuke" esalò Sakura, sospirando. L'espressione del marito era di puro terrore.

“Non è così fragile e sei suo padre" gemette Sakura, mentre Sasuke indietreggiava fino alla finestra. 

[109].


End file.
